laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Layton's Challenges
Professor Layton, being the intelligent puzzle master he is, leaves to Luke some extra and quite difficult puzzles for the player to complete after you complete each installment of the ''Professor Layton'' series. These difficult puzzles give you 50 to 99 Picarats and are known as Layton's Challenges. The player unlocks one of the five "houses" (containing three puzzles) whenever you meet the certain criteria. For the first three you must beat the respective mini games. For the bottom two you must finish the main storyline for the game and you must complete every puzzle in the game excluding the three within the last house. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village The Inventor's House *121 - Diamond in the Flag *122 - The Next Die *123 - Tons of Triangles The Decorator's House *124 - Missing Number *125 - Rolling the Die *126 - Red and Blue 2 The Art Lover's House *127 - Perimeter Perplexer *128 - Number Lock *129 - Four Balls The Golden Apple's House *130 - Too Many Queens 5 *131 - Heavier or Lighter *132 - Princess in a Box 2 The Puzzle Master's House *133 - Finish the Equation *134 - Land Disputes *135 - Royal Escape Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box The Musician's House *139 - Coast to Coast *140 - One Extra Block *141 - Disappearing Act 6 The Tea Master's House *142 - The Scholar's Life *143 - Letter Calculations *144 - Super Pancakes The Animal Lover's House *145 - 500 Pearls *146 - Angles in a Box *147 - Sliding Labyrinth The Sweethearts' House *148 - Eight Cards *149 - Number Cycle *150 - The Knight's Tour 4 The Puzzle Doctor's House *151 - Colin's Score *152 - The Card Tournament *153 - The Diabolical Box Professor Layton and the Unwound Future The Storyteller's House *154 - A Stacked Deck *155 - Three More Blocks *156 - ABCs ... and Ds The Hotelier's House *157 - The Crazy Keyholes *158 - From A to D *159 - The Impassable Gate 2 The Messenger's House *160 - Dirt Patchwork *161 - Black Hat, White Hat *162 - Cluttered Cans 2 The Time Traveler's House *163 - Time Times Three *164 - Calendar Conundrum *165 - One Big Necklace The Puzzle Keeper's House *166 - Perplexing Produce *167 - Impassable Gate 3 *168 - The Time Machine ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter The Boatman's House *156 - Which Direction? *157 - Emergency Stop 2 *158 - Touch Stone The Biologist's House *159 - Bomb Squad *160 - Gold Marbles *161 - Lily Pad Leapfrog 2 The Puppeteer's House *162 - Cube Hammer *163 - Mother and Daughter *164 - Jewel Swap The Flute Player's House *165 - Three Blocks *166 - Sliding Pipes *167 - Bomb Bounce The Puzzle Keeper's House *168 - Button to Button *169 - Mysterious Maze *170 - The Greatest Escape ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' The Toymaker's House *136 - A Pattern of Tiles *137 - Cursed Case 2 *138 - Poke 'em Totems 3 The Shopkeeper's House *139 - Emperor's Throne 3 *140 - Evenly Matched 4 *141 - Fix the Fossil 2 The Ringmaster's House *142 - Spinning Maize 3 *143 - Flowery Footpath 2 *144 - Grand Hall Rescue 2 The Reunion House *145 - Merry-Go-Tiles 2 *146 - Tilt to Traverse 2 *147 - That Rings a Bell 2 The Puzzle Queen's House *148 - Mummies' Revenge! *149 - From Right to Left *150 - Back to the Chamber ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' The Fashionista's House * 151 - Fuel's Errand 3 * 152 - Touch Ten Buttons 2 * 153 - Room of Doom 2 The Forest Dweller's House * 154 - Reggie's Slidy Ride 3 * 155 - Burger Building 3 * 156 - Lighten Up 3 The Keen Gardener's House * 157 - Funky Hooks 3 * 158 - A Puzzling Pyramid 3 * 159 - Blooming Flowers 3 The Azran Emissary's House * 160 - Sprint and Switch! 2 * 161 - A Groovy Lever 2 * 162 - Exit on the Left 2 The Puzzle Lover's House * 163 - Mutiny! 3 * 164 - Snoozysnore Strikes! * 165 - A Troublesome Table Category:Gameplay Elements Category:CV Category:DB Category:UF Category:LS Category:MM Category:AL